The present invention relates generally to product packaging, and more particularly to packaging systems adapted for use with a family of products.
Products such as computers, electronics, autochangers, and the like are fragile and must be securely packaged for transportation. Flexible cushions surrounding a product have been used to protect the product as it is transported on a pallet, dolly, or the like, transferred to a corrugated box, and then shipped to a customer. These flexible cushions may be manufactured from an impact-absorbent material such as expanded polystyrene or the like. Each cushion may have an inner surface which abuts a particular side of the product being transported and an outer surface which abuts the inner surface of the corrugated box. Typically, each product would have associated therewith a top cushion, a bottom cushion, and at least two side cushions.
A family of products may be comprised of a plurality of units in different combinations. For example, an autochanger family may be comprised of three separate products: a one-unit product, a two-unit product having two units stacked one on top of the other, and a three-unit product having three units stacked one on top of another. Each of these products may have associated therewith four to six cushions, whereby at least the side cushions are typically not interchangeable among the products. Thus, a family of three products would require up to eighteen separate packaging cushions.
Furthermore, these cushions are usually separate pieces which do not interlock in any manner or fit securely on the product. Thus, one or more cushions may easily fall off the product as it is being transferred to or taken out of a corrugated box. Should one or more cushions have cutouts on the outer side thereof for accessories such as cords, documentation, etc., a cushion which falls off the product, for example as a customer is opening the box, may result in the loss or damage of such accessories.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified packaging system by reducing the total number of packaging cushions associated with a family of products, thereby lowering packaging costs and reducing the manufacturing floor space required for the cushions.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a packaging system comprising interchangeable cushions for a family of products.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a packaging system having break-away cushions which are easily adapted for use with a family of products having varying heights.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a packaging system having cushions which securely interlock on a product.
The present invention is directed to a packaging system for a family of products that may be comprised of a plurality of units in varying combinations. The packaging system may comprise a top cushion adapted to be placed on the top side of any of the products in the family, and a bottom cushion which is identical to and interchangeable with the top cushion and is adapted to be placed on said bottom side of any of the products in the family. The packaging system may further comprise two to four side cushions adapted to be placed on the sides of a product in the family. The side cushions have at least one break-away portion which allows them to be utilized on more than one product in the family, whether the product is comprised of one, two, or three or more units. Each of the cushions have interlocking portions adapted to securely, removably interlock the top cushion and the bottom cushion with the side cushions to form a packaging unit. Removing the side cushions unlocks the packaging unit. The interlocking portions may be comprised of extending portions received within receiving portions on each of the cushions. Any of the cushions may comprise at least one cutout portion adapted to receive and retain accessories. The top/bottom cushion may comprise a plurality of relief areas which allow a customer, forklift, etc., to grasp the packaged product.
The present invention may also be directed to a method for packaging a family of products. First, a top cushion, a bottom cushion which is interchangeable with the top cushion, a first side cushion and a second side cushion each having a plurality of break-away portions are provided. Next, a top cushion is placed on the top side and a bottom cushion is placed on the bottom side of one of the products. Depending on how many units the product is comprised of, the next step may comprise breaking off at least one of the break-away portions of the each of the side cushions. Finally, each of the side cushions are placed on the sides of the product so that the side cushions interlock with the top and bottom cushions.